


Passion

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles had always thought he only had one passion in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

Passion

Passion; it wasn’t just about love or sex. 

Giles passion was books. He loved looking up the problems and discovering the answers. He loved the thrill of finding a rare first edition and losing himself in a make believe world or peeking into the lives of some of history’s most fascinating characters. 

“Rupert, do you have to glare at the computers?” 

Giles mouth went dry when deep, soulful brown eyes touched his face. Jenny Calendar was beautiful in a whimsical, woodland nymph kind of way; and she always smelt great. 

Giles swallowed; it was possible books weren’t his only passion.


End file.
